Keldar
Keldar, also known as the Holy Order of Keldar, and by its full name, the Sovereign Holy and Military Order of the Knights of the Transmundane, is an autocratic theocracy in central Erideon. The government of the state can be summarized in the figure of the Grand Master, who effectively rules by decree. Etymology The etymology of the word Keldar is unknown but has referred to the region since time immemorial. In classical history, the region is also often known as Durania (Keldari: Durien), and in romantic accounts of Keldari history the term Duranian is often employed. History First Age Second Age The second age saw much conflict in the area now known as Keldar. For one, the region was formerly divided into dozens of petty counties and duchies; these fought over minimal power and clout in the region. Third Age The Third Age saw the unification of the fractious Keldari and Duranian duchies into a single theocratic nation-state, rebranded as Keldar. Geography Surrounded by mountains and rivers, Keldar has easily-defensible borders that have allowed the region to maintain its cohesive independence for centuries. Pine forests dominate most of the elevated hills of the state, which are mostly located inland. Closer to the coast of the Great Sea, the vegetation opens up to form large, fertile prairies and rolling pastoral landscapes. Politics Administrative Structure The administrative structure of the Holy Order can be summarized in the diagram below: The Pontiff The Pontiff, a currently-vacant position, is the spiritual leader of the Order. The Grand Master The Grand Master is the temporal leader of the Order. He rules, in essence, by decree, although much of the minutiae of governance and administration is left to the Grand Council. The Temple . The Old Temple, pictured here, is the nucleus of religious and political life in the Order.]] The innermost circle of rulership within the Holy Order is known as the Temple, and refers to the Old Temple -- a large church and religious-political complex in Temple Ward, at the center of Freienthal. The Temple is composed of the Grand Master and his cabinet of closest friends and advisors, subdivided into the Household and the Chancellery of the Grand Master (dealing with internal and external affairs respectively). The Grand Council The Grand Council is an appointed corps that advises and supports the executive. Much of the small affairs of the realm -- such as customs, trade guidelines, and the administration of infrastructure, is left to the Grand Council. The Grand Chancellor is the chair and speaker of the Grand Council of the Order. In the event of a Grand Master's unexpected demise, the Grand Chancellor succeeds as a provisional Grand Master. The Grand Council also includes the Grand Marshal, Grand Hospitaller, and Grand Treasurer. Foreign relations Within Erideon, Keldar is almost-universally despised because of its role in the Endless War. Nonetheless, Keldari officials continuously blame the Aldian New Monarchy for the entire conflict. The Free Provinces Keldar invaded the Free Provinces a few decades ago, and much of their territory remains under Keldari occupation. Suffice it to say that relations are not exactly friendly. The New Monarchy The Holy Order and the New Monarchy both believed to have reasons to go to war with each other. However, neither side could have foreseen the scale of destruction and tragedy that would accompany the Endless War. Now having raged for 102 years without any side finding the decisive victory they hoped for -- even after Keldar opened a second front by invading the Free Provinces to the North -- Keldar has recently enjoyed greater levels of success in the battlefield, allowing the Order to secure the important cities of Tourall and Leveire. Stavenberg Stavenberg has shown signs of support towards Aldreic, for which reason Keldar shows some restrained hostility towards this Dwarven Kingdom. Tyrland Tyrland, decidedly neutral in the geopolitical affairs of Erideon, has elected to recall its embassies to the three primary belligerents of the Great Northern War. Economy As most countries in Erideon, the Keldari economy mostly revolves around subsistence farming throughout the various regions of the Order. However, the Order's economy relies less on trade than do the economies of the Free Provinces and the New Monarchy; this is because Keldari goods have been almost wholly boycotted in Erideon, and the Order has readily embraced autarkic practices. Demographics Humans are the majority of the populace of Keldar. As with most countries in Erideon, however, there is a significant elven minority; half-elves also represent a sizeable portion of the population. Unlike what Aldian propaganda would lead one to believe, the government of Keldar does not consider other races to be second-class citizens; nevertheless, Keldar is the least diverse state of the continent. Culture Category:Keldar Category:States